1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for testing signals of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal test device is used to test signals of a motherboard. The signal test device is connected to the motherboard and includes sub-miniature-A (SMA) connectors. The signal test device is connected to an oscilloscope via cables with the SMA connectors, to display the signal of the motherboard. The SMA connectors of the signal test device are connected to the SMA connectors of the oscilloscope by threads, thus a wrench is used to connect the SMA connectors of the cables to the SMA connectors of the signal test device. If an operator accidentally applies too much force on the wrench, the SMA connectors and a circuit board of the signal test device may be damaged.